Ginga Densetsu Alayus
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: What if John had a daughter he never knew about? What if he didn't die because she rescued him? Follow the footsteps of Alayus as she travels to Ohu in search of her father. She meets Weed who is trying to find his dad Gin. His group thinks she is a spy for Hougen and attacks her, driving her out. After Alayus saves her dad from Hougen's army, she joins Weed in the final battle.
1. Chapter 1: The daughter of John: Alayus

**A/N**: An idea popped into my head while I was watching GDW. What if John had a daughter he never knew about? What if he didn't die because he was saved by her? Writing this story would answer my questions hopefully. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Ginga Densetsu Weed belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **The daughter of John: Alayus**

"Yeeaaaaaaaahhhhh I got you!" A tiny pup leaped with her claws outstretched into the water. A few minutes later she resurfaced with a slippery fish in her jaws. Dog-paddling toward the shore, she dropped her catch and shook the water from her pelt. Picking up her catch, she trotted back up to an abandon shrine. "Mother, I'm back!"

A female German Shepherd rested beneath the shrine and she lifted her head when she saw her pup walking towards her with a fish in her mouth.

"Your back Alayus." She gave her pup a lick as Alayus placed the fish in front of her mother.

"Please eat mother, it'll give you strength." Alayus prodded the fish, looking at her mother with pleading eyes. Her mother caught a disease when she gave birth and her strength is deteriorating slowly. Luckily, a family friend says that someone found a cure in the Americas. Alayus heard that her mother would go and get the cure but, it'll take a few years because she has to travel there by boat and back. Alayus spends her time taking care of her mother by hunting for food.

"Mother, can you tell me a story?"

"The same one?" Her mom smiled since her daughter always asked to hear a story that involves her father's heroic act against the bear named Akakabuto. Years ago Akakabuto ran wild and attacked anyone who wondered into their territory. His rule ended when Gin the silver tora recruited males from around the world. They took down Akakabuto and reclaimed Ohu, a warriors paradise. Alayus's father is John, Gin's right-hand man and his fangs are the best. Anyone who meets his fangs died instantly.

"No not that one. I want to hear the story about how you and dad fell in love with each other."

"Ohh...ok then." Her mother looked at the sky before she told her story.

* * *

_Flashback..._

It was spring time in Ohu after the fall of Akakabuto which was about 14 years ago. The warriors returned to bury the dead, pay visits to family members and patrol the area. John was on patrol one day and he spotted his soon-to-be wife, sitting by a lake. Sleek and beautiful, he fell in love with her immediately. Licking his chest fur to make himself more presentable, he sauntered up in a noble fashion. Taking noticed, she waited for him to come closer until he was about a nose-length away and then she scampered off, leaping over obstacles like an antelope. Mesmerized by her gracefulness, John took off after her, watching her movement ahead of him. They continued this cat and mouse chase for a few minutes before John caught up to her. They tumbled in a meadow together and sat up, looking at each other.

"What was with that cat and mouse chase?" John asked her.

"Just wanted to see what you were made of...heehee." She smiled.

"My name's John, what's your name?"

"My name is Rue, nice to meet you."

After spending some quality time together, both John and Rue developed a strong feeling for each other. Whenever John's off duty, he would sneak off with Rue and the two of them would frolic in the meadows. John found the abandoned shrine and they lived there to raise a family. John felt as though he was the luckiest dog on the planet.

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

"So here we are, living at the abandoned shrine your father found for us." Rue smiled at her daughter.

"Where's dad now?" Alayus asked.

"He's somewhere out there dear, protecting Ohu like the noble dog he is."

"Does he know that you gave birth to me?"

"Sadly no. Before I could tell him, Gin gave him a job to do and he left."

"Can I meet him?"

"Not now, you're too young." Rue wrapped a paw around her daughter. "When you're older, maybe then you can go meet him."

"I can't wait." Alayus yawned widely, snuggling close. "I really want to meet him."

"I'm sure you do honey, I'm sure you do." Rue smiled as her daughter fell asleep, her chest rising with every little breathe.

_If you were here to see your own daughter, you would be so proud. She is becoming more and more like you every __second. _Rue thought as she wrapped her tail around in a protective manner._ John, she really wants to meet you badly and I hope she does. Knowing that you would be at Ohu protecting the paradise for us is a huge honor but please be careful and come home soon._

* * *

_Ohu..._

A German Shepherd sat on his haunches, staring out and lost in space. Ears pricked, he turned his head to see a Akita Inu accompanied by a Kishu Inu. He bowed his head as the two of them joined. "Gin, Akame."

"John..." Both dogs replied. Gin is the leader of Ohu and Akame was his technician. John himself was Gin's oldest friend and stays by his side as a direct lieutenant.

"Are you thinking about home John?" Gin asked him.

"A little bit." John looked back to what he was staring at.

"We all wish for home, maybe we should go and visit our families once in a while." Akame suggested but John shook his head.

"It's ok. Our duty in Ohu is important, we mustn't let our family matters get in the way of our work. Let's go." Gin and Akame nodded in agreement. The three of them took off running back into the heart of Ohu.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hope it was ok. I know that Alayus sounds like a male name but in this story, Alayus is female.


	2. Chapter 2: Kaibutsu in Futago Pass

**A/N**: Chapter 2 of _Ginga Densetsu Alayus._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Ginga series belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks goes to AnimeCreep for reviewing this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kaibutsu in Futago Pass**

The day finally arrived when Rue had to go and get her cure from overseas. The master came early to fetch his dog for travel. He loved Rue as a friend and he really wanted her to be cured as soon as possible. He gave Alayus a pat on the head and the three of them walked down to the waiting vehicle.

"I don't know when I'll be back but, I will return. Do you know how to get to Ohu?" Rue told her pup as she was loaded into the car.

"Don't worry mom, I can take care of myself and I guess I can figure it out." A 5 month old Alayus told her mother confidently. Rue smiled at her daughter's bravery, it reminded her of a certain dog.

"We're moving out in 5 mins." A human's voice called out.

"Be good Alayus, mom will come back as soon as she can. Remember, there are those who wish to harm you but, if you show kindness then just maybe, they will have a change of heart as well. " Rue smiled as the door closed and the car drove off.

"I won't forget. Bye mom!" Alayus stood on the road, barking with all her might as she saw her mother's figure disappear. Wagging her tail, she bounded back up to the shrine. Looking around she spotted what she was looking for, an old pad lock.

_With this on the door, no one would disrupt our items. _Alayus thought as she shut the door to the shrine and locked it. _Now I'm on my way to Ohu, where my dad is. She smiled cheerfully and went on her way to her first destination: Futago Pass.  
_

* * *

_In another part of the Alps..._

"Weed, slow down!" An English settler called out as he crossed a river. He grimaced as he got some mud on his coat.

"Hurry up GB!" His companion, an Akita Inu pup called out. He was 5 months old and his mother died after giving birth to him.

"Weed is right." GB looked as an old French Spaniel mix padded up. With one of his legs missing, he walked with three limbs but, that didn't stop him from journeying back to Ohu.

"Uncle Smith, Weed needs to slow down a bit. If he rushes into things, he'll die. As his godfather I have the responsibility to protect him." GB huffed. Smith just grinned. After the battle with Akakabuto Smith and Gin went their separate ways. Smith was Riki's third platoon leader back in the day, a true commander and a best friend to Gin. Smith came upon Weed and GB and realized that Weed is the son of Gin after using the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga for the first time.

"Let him run along GB, he needs to enjoy his youth while he still can." Smith laughs at what he just said. "Ahhh here I am talking as though I'm a really old dog."

"Come on Uncle Smith, Ohu can't be that far right?" Weed looked up at the older dog with hopeful eyes. "That's where my dad is. Mom said that I need to go there."

"Of course, let us be on our way." Smith smiled and the two of them walked off. "Come GB, don't fall behind."

"O-o-okay." GB hurried to catch up with the other two dogs. They trek through unknown territory and met a lot of other dogs, members of their own group or members of the army who took down Akakabuto. They said something about a dangerous monster who roamed Futago Pass not too far from where they were. They forbid the group to go and try to defeat a monster who eats humans.

"A monster who eats humans?" Weed asked as the dogs they were talking to walked off.

"After Akakabuto's incident we have a human eater roaming the paradise? I hope Gin's ok." Smith murmured.

"Please tell me we're not gonna hunt this eater?" GB whined nervously.

"Of course we are, come along now." Smith took the lead followed by Weed who was beyond excited.

"What did I get myself into?" GB complained as he followed behind the others.

* * *

_Alayus's journey..._

_This is?_ She looked up at the entrence into Futago Pass. She admired the colors of the leaves this time of the year, autumn. _I must be at the right place, Ohu isn't too far from here. _She walked further in when this stench hit her nose.

"Blood?!" Her eyes widened and she put her nose to the ground, sniffing for more evidence. "It's strong, someone must be hurt!" Alayus took off like an arrow down the path, following the smell of blood. Her first observation was this wounded dead dog laying on the path, his throat torn and his eyes bugging out. Some more bodies lay scattered around, same fate as the dog she saw earlier.

_What happened to them? How horrible. _She thought as she padded carefully around them. Not watching where she was going, she ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, please forgive me." She whimpered slightly, waiting for someone to speak.

"What are you doing here puppy? This is no place for you! Go Home!" This rude voice spoke to her and she opened her eyes nervously. Standing over her was this really aggressive dog as he stared at her in a threatening manner. A Great Dane to be exact and this guy was really scary, his presence made Alayus take a tiny step back. A few more dogs showed up, surrounding her.

"Ken!" Another dog spoke. "This is not the time to squabble with young ones, we have a job to do as Ohu soldiers!" Alayus looked at the dog who spoke. He had tiger-stripes all over and he didn't seem to be that scary.

"Tch...Kagetora." The one named Ken snaps at his friend. "I was just teaching this pup a lesson on not to loiter around this area. You're right, we need to get out of here and take down that Kaibutsu bastard for what he did!"

"Kaibutsu?" Alayus asked.

"You lot, remember!" Kagetora addressed the rest of the group. "All of those dogs died because the Leader said to leave Kaibutsu alone!"

"Let's go, everyone!" Ken lead the call and the dogs ran off. Snapping out of her trance, Alayus ran after them.

"What the– ?!" Both Ken and Kagetora exclaimed when she ran along side them, even surpassing them. She turned around to face the group, who halted in their tracks.

"Get out of here, you don't belong here!" Ken shouted rudely.

"I have every right to be here!" Alayus countered, her claws were ready to fight if needed. "If you don't like it, tough. I'm not moving from this spot unless I know what's going on!"

"Why you little brat!" Ken pounced on her and the two dogs rolled around, claws and teeth flailing about. The other dogs made way for the whirling mass of fur.

"Ken!" Kagetora watched as the two dogs separated, facing each other. Ken has a lot of scratches and one of his ears is bleeding. Alayus has multiple scratches but, nothing major.

_She's not as heavily wounded as Ken. What in the world is she?_ Kagetora was astounded.

"Look at what you–?!" Ken growled before he stopped talking, stepping back as he felt a powerful aura radiating from Alayus. She crouched in front of him snarling and her aura took the form of another dog, more powerful and skilled. It's eyes burned into Ken's and he lowered his ears, whimpering slightly.

_This girl...she's not kidding about her strength. _He thought.

"John! Is that you? Have you returned?!" A voice called out and Alayus looked up as this dog appeared into view, hobbling on three legs. Two more followed after him.

"Hmmmm? John's not here... I thought I felt his presence." The lead dog looked at Alayus with curiosity. "You look a lot like someone I know. What's your name?"

"My name is Alayus, daughter of Rue and John." Alayus stated proudly. The dogs gasped at the info.

"I thought you look familiar. My name is Smith, a friend of your dad." The French Spaniel mix introduced himself.

"Smith? Are you the one that mother mentioned time and time again in the stories of Akakabuto?" Alayus asked.

"Indeed I am." Smith nodded, then turned to Weed and GB. "Alayus, these are my comrades."

"GB, pleasure to meet you." The English settler nodded.

"Weed, son of Gin. Pleased to meet you." The Akita Inu pup shyly introduced himself., his tail wagged a bit.

"WHAT?!" Ken and Kagetora's group were blown away. Standing in front of them was the daughter of John and the son of Gin, not to mention one of the commanders during Akakabuto's reign.

"You lot..." Smith trained his eyes on the group, who coward in submission. "Tell me what is going on."

"Y-y-yes sir..." Kagetora responded as he addressed Smith. "Half a year ago, Paradise was suddenly attacked by a huge beast. It was Kaibutsu. He killed all of our fighters one by one, we could do nothing. He'd completely taken over Gajou. Since then, the Paradise on this mountain is referred to as hell. We lost many of our friend's lives. All we could do was run from it all...Gradually everyone disappeared. Us ordinary soldiers were guards who simply lived outside Gajou, so Kaibutsu didn't get to us. The leader survived. The top dogs ordered us to block Kaibutsu out. But he simply broke through us. He killed any humans who went near Futago pass. And so, the humans thought it was us who did it. They thought the dogs had gone mad. We couldn't do anything. The leader wouldn't give any explaination to things. We tried to persuade the leader to help us but he said it was risky and ordered us to not to come to Futago Pass."

"Dogs are being hunted down by the humans." Ken picked up the story from there. "We can't abide by the rules anymore. The leader is nothing more than just an ornament."

"Yeah. Obviously that guy can't even be trusted with Ohu." Kagetora agreed.

"You FOOLS!" Smith said angrily. "You dare sputter nonsense about the leader, how could you?!"

"W-w-we're sorry, please forgive us!" Both of them coward before Smith, terrified.

"Uncle Smith, we need to hurry!" Alayus called out, running back towards the path into Futago Pass. "If humans are here, the dogs will perish by the bullets. We can't let that happen."

"Alright then. Weed, GB let's go!" Smith ordered and the four of them raced off.

"Those dogs..." Ken looked after them.

"Ken, don't worry about them. Our priority is to get Kaibutsu." Kagetora said and they raced off to find the beast.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter. Hoped it was good enough.


	3. Chapter 3: The Leader substitutes

**A/N**: Chapter 3 of _Ginga Densetsu Alayus_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my own. The Ginga series belong to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Leader substitutes**

"Team 1, do you copy? This is Team 2" A voice could be heard over the radio. "We just spotted a group of dogs running towards your direction. Get ready."

"Affirmative. Team 1 out." A male responded. "Hey you guys, a pack of dogs are coming in our direction. Get your rifles ready." The humans all grunted and positioned their rifles towards the small canyon below. A pack of dogs ran through, led by the leader.

"Ready...Aim..." The men placed their fingers on the triggers. Some of the bushes behind the men started wiggling and a shape burst out, its fangs slashing through the humans throat.

"W-w-what? Is that a dog? Kill it!" The other men fired at the mysterious shape before getting killed by three more shapes. The dogs down below stopped as the bodies of the hunters fell before them.

"What–? What's going on?!" The dogs whispered among themselves before 4 dogs leaped down to greet them.

"Are you ok?" Alayus asked them, sitting on her hunches and head tilted sideways. Weed, GB and Smith sat next to her, watching the group.

"You are not suppose to be here. It's dangerous." A silver Akita Inu spoke, his tail curled slightly and there were three claw marks on his forehead.

"S-sorry but we need to know what's going on here." Weed stated, ears folded back in a subdue way.

"There's no time!" A german shepherd said harshly, padding up to sit next to the Akita Inu. He glared at the four dogs. "I suggest you leave before you get killed."

"Too late!" A Kishu Inu yelped, his ears perked up and his eyes widened. "He's here!" A shattering roar echoed and a monstrous shape leaped down, red eyes flashed and shiny metallic fangs. The dogs ran all over the place trying to avoid the monster as he attacked anyone who dashed past. Screaming and blood spilling soon filled the air as the dogs faced the human eater.

"That's...Kaibutsu?!" GB whimpered slightly at the sight. This guys wasn't a normal dog. Half of his body was flesh and blood like a dogs but the other half was altered by scientist.

"You...how dare you shelter the humans!" It spoke for the first time glaring at the dogs.

"This is Paradise!" The Akita Inu spoke. "You are not welcomed here!"

"HEY UGLY KAIBUTSU!"

"Huh?" Kaibutsu looked up at the young german shepherd who stood on the cliff above.

"Alayus!" Weed exclaimed. "How? When did you get up there?"

"FOLLOW ME YOU MUTANT MUTT!" Alayus cried as she took off running.

"You are going to regret speaking such words child!" Kaibutsu roared and took off after the dog.

"Let's go!" Weed took off as well, followed by Smith and GB. The pack of dogs watched the group with shocking eyes.

"What do we do...Tokimune?" The german shepherd asked the Akita Inu in a low voice.

"We'll go after them Tony." Tokimune whispered before looking at the other dogs. "You lot, go back to defend the Pass. John, Akame and I will go after the monster!"

"Yes Leader!" The dogs chorus and ran off.

"Let's go." Tokimune said and the three of them bounded off after the monster.

* * *

_Deep in the heart of Futago Pass..._

Sounds of trees falling down echoed as Kaibutsu followed Alayus deep in the woods, oblivious to the twigs hitting his face. He is seeing red, all thoughts removed from his brain. The only thing he is thinking now is catching the German Shepherd who is a few feet ahead of him, bounding in and out as she tried to avoid his gnashing fangs. Weed, GB and Smith ran over them, trying to get the monster's attention. The group made their way into the heart of Futago Pass in hopes of stopping Kaibutsu from trashing Paradise for good.

"How long are you going to run, little mutt?" Kaibutsu called out to Alayus who glanced back, making sure she had him behind her.

"You know you are not going to win so why don't you just be a good dog and let me kill you?!"

Alayus didn't speak as she looked ahead. She had to lead Kaibutsu somewhere away from the others, somewhere she can fight him on level ground. They ran on through the forest before Alayus found what she wanted. Gajou's structure rose up into view and Alayus made her way inside. Her goal was to trap Kaibutsu inside forever, she wasn't bred to kill unless she has too.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Kaibutsu's voice echoed as she heard him come inside the structure.

_The time has come._ Alayus thought as she got ready for her plan.

* * *

_Outside the Gajou..._

"Did they go in there?" Weed asked as he looked at the entrance.

"I believe they did. I managed to get a glimpse of that monster disappear inside." GB stated.

"I'm going in." Weed attempted to go but Smith held him back.

"Don't." He said. "We shall wait here and see what happens."

"What's the situation?" The three of them looked as Tokimune, Tony and Akame's substitute padded up.

"Alayus and Kaibutsu is inside Gajou now. We are not to interfere." Smith spoke.

"Look at this dog." Tony sneered. "He think he's so tough that he doesn't bow before the leaders."

"John..." Tokimune hissed.

"Come with me you three...Weed, GB stay where you are. We'll be right back." Smith spoke and led the three leaders to some place private. Once the other two dogs were out of ear shot, Smith spoke.

"I know that you three are NOT the real leaders."

"H-h-how?! You're lying!" Tony snarled but Tokimune raised a paw.

"Are you...a spy?" He asked in a low voice.

"It seems that you don't recognize me...Tokimune...Tony." Smith looked at the three dogs with steel eyes. "I am Smith, Commander of Ohu Soldiers and a friend of the real leader Gin!"

"C-c-crap...it's Uncle Smith..." Tony whimpered as he, Tokimune and Akame's substitute showed their respect for Smith, ears flattened slightly. They met Smith while training with Gin, John and Akame.

"Rise, you are to be the leaders of Paradise under the real ones return. Let's go back to the others, do not mention anything we have discussed. This is the secret of the leaders that you already know, no one else is supposed to know this information. Act like the leaders would."

"Yes sir!" The dogs spoke as they followed Smith back to Weed and GB who watched Gajou with fierce interest.

"We will wait." Smith spoke and all 6 dogs sat on their haunches and waited.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hoped it was okay!

Just incase you didn't know yet...

-Tokimune (Gin's substitute)

-Tony (John's substitute)

- Akame's substitute doesn't have a name so he is known as "Akame's substitute".


	4. Chapter 4: The truth about P4

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _Ginga Densetsu Alayus._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. GDW belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks to those who have reviewed: AnimeCreep, SheWolfMedjai and flaimingdarkfox.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The truth about P4**

"Jerome, what are we going to do?" An American Foxhound mix whispered to a German Shepherd as they watched Gajou from a far. "With the other dogs there, we can't perform the task of taking down P4."

"What are you talking about Robert?" Another voice snapped, gleaming eyes narrowed into slits. "It is our duty to take down that monster! We didn't train for nothing and we most certainly don't care about anyone else is doing as long as we are the ones taking that thing down!"

"I know that Heuler, who do you think I am?!" Robert snarled as the Gascon Saintongeois showed himself.

"Just making sure that you wouldn't chicken out." Heuler licked a paw without a care.

"Enough Heuler! Robert! We follow Jerome's order without question." Both dogs turned their heads to see a Doberman and a Hokkaido mix sauntered up.

"Rocca, Noss." Both dogs bowed respectfully. The 4 of them waited for their leader to say the word. Jerome didn't speak for a while, staring and listening to the situation down below as the dogs below sat patiently.

"Let's go." He spoke and led his squad down towards Gajou where the silhouettes of the other dogs waited patiently, their eyes staring at Gajou's massive structure. Weed, GB, Uncle Smith, Tokimune, Tony and Akame's substitute lifted their heads at the approaching figures, ears fully alert.

"Halt, turn back if you value your life. This is no place for playtime!" Uncle Smith spoke with authority, looking at the strange dogs with cautious interest.

"Chill out pops." The German Shepherd replied back, sitting on his hunches. "It's obvious that you're dealing with something no one has ever seen before. Don't get our way, we are professional assassins!"

"Oh ho professional assassins..." GB exclaimed to Weed silently, his tail twitching with excitement.

" Pssssshhhh..." Weed replied back.

"Right now one of our friends is in Gajou, leading the monster inside. We shouldn't get in her way now." Smith spoke.

"Unfortunately that plan won't work. That monster won't fall for such a prank." The same dog snorted with disbelief. "We've known P4 for the longest time, he isn't stupid."

"Care to tell us the story then, stranger?" Smith asked.

"My name is Jerome." The German Shepherd pointed a paw to himself. "These dogs are my followers: Robert, Heuler, Rocca and Noss!" Each dog bowed their heads when their names were called.

"This is our story..."

* * *

_4 years ago..._

_ We were kept at a confidential laboratory - a lab that was part of a major pharmaceutical company. The confidential laboratory was built in a large, heavily guarded lot and we and about 50 other trained dogs were there as guard dogs. To be safe, the experimental animals were caged in tightly at another confidential laboratory. And he was kept in a building called P4, the building for the most dangerous animals. In P4, Humans were trying to create animals for organ donation. They were doing things like giving human growth hormones to animals and messing with gene manipulation. Our work place was a highly–secured building, not even an ant could get in. The first 3 years went by without any trouble but one day, something happened. _

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Huh?!"

"The alarm is on! It's coming from P4!"

"That's my jurisdiction! What happened?!"

_When we got there, he'd turned into a deadly weapon and killed two of the lab scientists. _

"...At last! My miseries will end today...Jerome, I don't wanna kill you because we've known each other for a long time...But...I'm going to kill all of the scientists...and now I have 23 more to kill..." He turned to the dogs, one scientist hang limp from his mouth, dead.

"Why?! We can't let you do that!" Jerome shot back.

"Look at me! It's all their fault! Nobody can control my anger!" P4 rushed forward. " I used to be a normal dog like you - - And that's why I don't wanna kill you." The guard dogs attacked viciously to subdue the rampaging experiment.

_His powerful blow broke my shoulders...I was useless. But we all risked our lives to protect the lab! He bounced off all of us...and took off without slaughtering all the humans...but 3 days later...we found that the manager of the lab was missing. _

"AHHH! OH MY GOD!"

_His body was found on a mountain, 3 miles from the lab. His body had been mutilated, and this was a message to __everyone...he was out for revenge. _

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"Since then, I've dueled with him twice. I used to have 15 followers, but now, there are only 4 of us..." Jerome told the dogs. "I'm sorry to invade your territory, but this is all because of our boss...We must clean up the mess our boss caused."

"Fair enough. Go take care of him then." Smith spoke. "But this isn't gonna make us sit back and relax!"

"However a word of advice," Jerome approached the structure of Gajou, his 4 followers close behind him, "Don't rush in so foolishly or you'll end up dead."

"The soldiers of Ohu," Smith stated calmly. "never backs down from a challenge so easily nor do they fear death itself! They are willing to put their lives at risk for the sake of our paradise!"

"Well spoken old man." Tokimune whispered while Tony and Akame's substitute nodded their heads in agreement.

"Heh..." Jerome commented before turning is attention forward. The wind ruffled his coat lightly as he deciphered a quick plan of action to end it all with his old friend.

* * *

_Inside Gajou..._

"Huff. Huff. Huff." Alayus went deeper and deeper in, searching for a good spot. She can hear the distinctive padding of enormous paws creeping behind her.

_There must be something here I can use._ She quickly dashed around looking for a solution. She ended up in a small chamber and an idea hits her. _That's it!_ She exclaimed and faced the opening she came from. Breathing noise echoed and soon the large snout of P4 emerged and the huge dog wiggled his way in, piercing eyes zeroed in on the German Shepherd pup in front of him.

"You little brat...this is the end of the line for you...even though I don't wanna kill you, your bothersome antics infuriate me and I no longer have the will to keep you alive."

"The same goes for you, bring it on!" Alayus answered, crouching down and pulled her lips up in a snarl. She wasn't going to lose here.

* * *

**A/N**: And finished with this chapter! I hoped it was good enough. Please R&R to give me some feedback, it's much appreciated! :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Trap

**A/N**: Chapter 5 of _Ginga Densetsu Alayus_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. GWD belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to those who have reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Trap**

_Outside of Gajou..._

"Is everyone in place?" Jerome called out from his place near Gajou, Noss sat next to him.

"We're ready when you are." Heuler, Robert and Rocca replied from their secured positions.

"What are you guys going to do?" Weed asked them.

"We are going to ambush that monster and end its' life. Noss is going to be the bait, leading P4 out to where we are hiding. Once that's done, we'll jump him." Jerome said, looking really determined that the plan will work out perfectly. He turned to Noss and spoke. "Go."

"Yes sir." Noss nodded and disappeared inside the structure, his ears perked with alertness.

" Get into positions." Jerome barked and the group broke to their secluded hiding place, watching and waiting.

* * *

_Inside Gajou..._

Noss crept silently through the tunnels, his ears perked with alert. Multiple scents and smells bombarded his nose as he made his way along. The monster's reek was the strongest, covering up the other scents.

_That way._ Noss followed the overwhelming scent all the way to the heart of the structure where clashing noises reached his ears. The tunnel lead to an opening and as Noss looked in, he couldn't believe his eyes. P4's massive size took up most of the space and he looked pretty mad. Multiple scratch and bite marks covered his hide and there were some wounds that were freshly made, blood trickling out. He smashed his paws down in aggression as his feral eyes followed his enemy's movement. Alayus maneuvered out of reach from the monster's jaws. Her hind leg has a terrible gash and she has multiple cuts and bites but her eyes shined with determination. What was interesting was that the surrounding walls had either sharp pointy rocks or a protruding tree limbs and due to P4's enormous size, he kept ramming into those objects and wounding himself.

"Stay still will you?!" P4 roared in annoyance.

"No way!" Alayus taunted him, ducking down to avoid his bite.

_She's got him cornered..._ Noss watched the fight with excitement. _Smart move. _

"Come on, you monster!" Alayus called and leaped out of the way when P4 charged, watching him run head long into the wall. He snarled and whirled on her, angrier than before. Due to the inner fighting, the structure shook with instability as if it could come down any second. Alayus kept in mind of the tremors as she evaded and attacked. Her plan was simple: To trap the monster underneath rocks and hopefully that'll kill him. More tremors and finally Alayus felt the ceiling starting to cave inward.

_It's time!_ She waited for P4's charge once more, he's already battered body was nearly out of energy. Giving out one more roar, he charged. Alayus crouched down and timed her jump right, watching P4 crashing into the wall again. Spotting a few rocks held up by tree limbs, she quickly gripped the nearest limb in her jaw and pulled. At first the rocks groaned and refused to budge but soon the limb slid out smoothly and the rocks started crumbling down.

"Wha–?! Arrrggghhh!" P4 howled as the rocks fell down on top of him, burying him underneath. Pulling out the rest of the limbs, more rocks soon followed the avalanche of the rock slide.

"Yikes!" Noss yelped as the dust and clatter of rocks came billowing towards him.

"Get out of here now!" Alayus spotted Noss and called out to him when she raced past. Noss complied and followed the German Shepherd pup all the way back out however...

"The entrance!" Alayus dug her claws in to skid to a halt as rocks fell in front, blocking the way out.

"The rumbling of the crashing rocks from back there must have sent a trigger throughout the structure." Noss padded up from behind, his tail twitched irritably.

"Damn there must be another way out." Alayus quickly scanned the walls above in hopes of finding a way.

"There!" Noss spotted a small tunnel hole not too far. Both dogs used the fallen rocks as steps to climb up to reach the small tunnel. Snaking their way up, they reached the top of Gajou.

* * *

_Outside of Gajou..._

"What's happening!?" GB exclaimed as the dogs watched the structure shaking violently now. They sat watching for some time and soon felt the ground shaking underneath their paws.

"Damn it!" The dogs turned to look at Jerome as he padded up to join them. Robert, Heuler and Rocca followed him. "The violent shaking is dangerous, we couldn't afford to blow our cover from the outside because we don't have stable ground for ambush like we did before."

"What do you mean you couldn't afford to blow your cover?" GB asked.

"Before the shaking, each of our positions around Gajou had some sort of cover like a boulder that we could hide behind without alerting the monster of our presence." Heuler explained. "Once the violent shaking started, it made the boulders move around and then our cover were be gone. It wouldn't be called an 'ambush', rather it'd be called a full-frontal attack and P4 is already used to tactics like that."

"Something's going on in there...I have to go check it out!" Weed started to run inside but Smith held him back. "Uncle Smith, let go!"

"No Weed, it's dangerous..." Was Smith's reply.

"What do we do Uncle Smith?" Tosukune asked.

"Look!" Tony called out as the rock on top of Gajou started moving and dislodged, revealing an opening. Two shapes dashed out and started to make their way down the face of Gajou.

"Alayus!" Weed and GB rushed to meet her, their tails wagging in delight.

"Weed! GB!" Alayus replied just as eagerly, her tail wagging as well.

"Noss." Noss turned to greet Jerome and his friends.

"Jerome."

"What happened to P4?"

"That kid..." Noss turned to look at Alayus, who was in a deep conversation with Uncle Smith. "That kid buried P4 with a rock slide, a smart tactic. Hopefully it killed the monster by cracking his skull."

"Does that we have succeeded in defeating P4?" Robert asked.

"Probably not because his arteries are the only things that is keeping him alive but we can only wait and see what happens next..." Jerome replied.

* * *

_Inside Gajou..._

From beneath the pile of rocks, sharp breathing could be heard.

_I don't get it...why are they siding with the humans... _P4 looked towards the outside light that streamed in. _Humans are foolish creatures, born to create and experiment on animals...such monsterousity shouldn't be taken lightly... _P4's anger consumed him and he angrily moved rocks away from him. He slowly padded towards the light, his eyes glimmered with vengeful hatred.

_ I will open their eyes. I will...show them the right path and the truth behind those humans. If they fail to recognize their mistakes...I will personally kill them all.  
_

* * *

**A/N**: Gonna stop here. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6: P4's horrific experience

**A/N**: Chapter 6 of _Ginga Densetsu Alayus_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. GDW belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: P4's horrific experience**

"That looks like the end of it." Uncle Smith spoke, looking at the structure of Gajou. The rest of the dogs nodded in agreement. However, Jerome and his crew were the ones to disagree.

"I will admit that it was brave of the young German Shepherd is nothing to underestimate but, P4 isn't dead, not by a tiny rockfall."

"But I was sure that the monster will be...no way." Alayus's eyes widened as the sound of growling emerged from deep within. Gajou started shuddering and a shadow emerged from the opening. No doubt that the monster came back from the very depths of hell itself.

"You mutts...think you're all that. There is no way in heaven nor hell that I would fall to you." P4 snarled angrily as he prowled down to face the group. "I must admit, your foolish plan would've worked if the timing was right. However...your timing was a little off and I managed to avoid a much more serious blow."

"Damn..." GB cursed.

"I knew it..." Jerome spoke, looking at P4 with hatred.

"Jerome, I don't want to kill you. You were the only one who comforted me when those humans tortured me and experimented with my body, creating who I am now. Month after month, year after year, seasons come and go, the experimentation was over. It was spring time and only you Jerome spoke to me while I lay in a cage in the underground. The other dogs ignored me and wished that I would die in captivity but not you Jerome. You stayed and talked to me but, now you have turned against me. Why do you protect those pathetic humans?! They don't deserve to live for what they did to me!"

"For the longest time, dogs have always been man's best friend. We have always worked by man's side since the beginning of time. You have turned on the trust of man therefore you must be punished!" Jerome replied.

"Those humans are good for nothing, look what I have become! I simply cannot coexist with those beings any longer! I am no longer a dog, I am a monster! I don't have any friends and my use-to-be companions became traitors!"

"For what they truly did to you, I am really sorry but eating them and betraying their trust is unforgivable. I will put a stop to you today!"

"I'd like to see you try Jerome. If one measly rock slide couldn't kill me, what can your fangs do?" P4 smiled broadly. "I can never be killed Jerome, not by you, not by humans and certainly not by anyone else. I reign supreme and I escaped hell!"

"Come on you guys, there is only one of him and 11 of us." GB tried to summon up courage but in reality he was planning on bolting.

"GB is right." Tokimune spoke, his ears pricked forward. "We have the numbers, we can take him down."

"With all do respect..." Jerome looked at the group, "Let us, the assassins take care of this mess. Our master created it, we are going to put an end to it."

"Surely you are out of your minds, the 5 of you can't possibly take him down." Old Smith worried about what was going to happen.

"The 5 of us..." Jerome turned to face his enemy, "Are enough to handle him." With a nod of his head, the German Shepherd took off running with his subordinates right behind him. "COME P4!"

"GRROOOAHHH even you use that horrid name!" P4 took off after the 5 dogs, blood pumping through his arteries.

"Robert, are you ready?" Jerome asked the American Foxhound mix.

"Jerome, I am your subordinate. My life is yours to use." Robert replied strongly.

"Then go."

"Right!" Turning around, Robert poured some speed into his legs and headed straight towards P4.

"What the–?" P4 looked shocked at the running dog coming straight towards him. Robert crashed straight at him and dug his teeth into the soft artery.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" P4 screamed with pain and tried to pry the dog off. Alayus and the others appeared to see the monster rolling around to get Robert off.

"Stop it Robert-san, he'll go for your head!" Weed called out to him.

_That's the point, I want the bastard to pull his own heart out! _Robert felt the tiny needles of teeth digging into his skull. _Come on you bastard! I dare you to pull me out! _They played a tough tug-of-war and P4 managed to get Robert out of the artery. P4 crushed Robert's skull in anger and sent the body flying into a pile of rocks.

"Go." Jerome ordered calmly and Rocca darted forward. The Doberman latched himself to where Robert originally was, taking hold of the artery strongly. P4 angrily reeled backwards and tried to detach the dog. Meanwhile Weed's group reached Robert's broken body.

"Robert-san." Weed looked at the dog slightly.

"I...don't have much left..." Robert smiled weakly, spitting out a piece of the artery he managed to rip out. "...Farewell..."

"Robert-san..." Weed hung his head in saddest, upset about the death of a dog that fought bravely to protect everyone else.

"Let's go, Robert's death will not be in vain." Alayus growled as she watched Rocca's body slam to the ground, P4 managed to shake the Doberman off before yelping in pain as Heuler took Rocca's place.

"ENOUGH!" P4 crushed Heuler's skull and dislodged the dog from his artery. "Jerome, this little antic of yours will not work on ME!" No sooner had he said that, he wobbled and crashed into the side of Gajou.

"Look, he actually stumbled!" GB was in shock by that fact.

"Jerome-san, let me go next." Noss stepped forward boldly.

"No. I'll do it." Jerome shook his head and bolted forward like a speeding arrow. Everyone gasped at what was happening. P4 just narrowed his eyes and got back on his feet, watching Jerome come closer and closer.

"Come to the jaws of death, my old friend."

* * *

**A/N**: Gonna stop here, I hoped you all like it! :D


	7. Chapter 7: P4's demise

**A/N**: Chapter 7 of _Ginga Densetsu Alayus_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. GDW belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: P4's demise**

Jerome flew straight as an arrow towards P4, clearly aware of the risk of being getting killed in the process but the goal is the arteries and nothing else matters. Closing the gap between them, P4 did something surprising, he jumped.

"What?!" Jerome stopped himself and watched his adversary land a few feet away, a smugged look on his face.

"Too bad Jerome, I won't fall for the same trick again."

"Damn...we were so close." GB growled in annoyance.

"You dogs aren't even worth my time…lesser breeds that serve those humans. I'll kill you all!" With that P4 pounced, his claws outstretched. "Jerome! You are the first to go!"

"Go Ohu soldiers! Protect the paradise with your very lives! Monsters like him are to be terminated!" Smith commanded and the dogs rushed forward, their lips curled back in deadly snarls.

"Measly fleas…...Get out of my way!" P4 barreled through the dogs, knocking them back with just his sheer size. "The only one I want to kill right now is Jerome!"

"You are not going to kill Jerome or any dog for that matter, not when the leader of Ohu stands before you." Tokimune stood defiantly between P4 and his prey.

"The leader…...HA" P4 burst into short chuckles. "There is no leader in my eyes, just a plain mutt. No dog or humans can claim ownership of these lands; it's only the strongest that can reign these lands. Survival of the fittest if you must. Those that are weak are forced to find some other place to live."

"Everyone has the same chance of living here in paradise. No one is stronger than the other; we lived in perfect harmony until you came around. Such unnecessary actions are absolutely forbidden here!"

"I don't care. If you won't step aside, I will kill you along with the rest of them useless fleas." Getting agitated, P4 recklessly attacked, his gleaming fangs yearned for blood.

"Leader!" The dogs howled in panic as Tokimune watched his opponent close the distance between them. Before P4 could grasp his opponent, a blurred shape intercepted and knocked him back.

"You!" he stared angrily at Alayus who stood protectively in front of her leader. "Young pup, this is a fight against grown dogs, step aside!"

"No! You're gonna have to get through me first!" Alayus challenged him, her lips curled upward.

"AHAHAHA such confidence in a small dog. Fine, I accept your challenge!" Rushing forward, P4 snapped his fangs together only to find nothing. Alayus nimbly jumped away and took off running.

"Come this way! Catch me if you can!"

"Stupid brat, get back here!" Totally ignoring the other dogs, P4 raced after his little prey who bounded through the trees like a bunny.

"Follow them!" The rest of the dogs followed the pair, Tokimune and Weed in the lead. Alayus led P4 to the edge of Gajou, where the cliff drops steeply into a raging river. Alayus screeched to a halt and turned to face her foe.

"Now you have nowhere to hide little puppy." P4 licked his fangs in anticipation, his eyes were burning with fury. Letting out a roar, he pounced, claws outstretched.

"Watch out!" Weed exclaimed but Alayus predicted that sort of move. Dropping low into a crouch, she felt P4's jaws snap overhead. The massive animal misjudged the distance and he leaped over the edge. Trying to snag a piece of rock to stop his fall, Alayus didn't give him that option. She jumped after him and gripping his tail in her mouth, dragged him with her and away from the cliff.

"Let me go! We'll both be killed!" P4 screamed as they both fell towards the water. From her place, Alayus noticed a log wedged between a gap where the water rushes through, producing a large waterfall at the other end. A pointed end of the log was sticking up, ready to kill any animal unaware of the dangers.

_Sorry but the one who is dying today is you!_ Flipping the massive dog over so that his paws were flailing in the air, the distance between them and the log shortened quickly and then nothing.

* * *

The other dogs stared with mouths open before trying to figure out what has happened. The sound of P4 screaming had died and then nothing. No more noise was emitted. Jerome was quite surprised as he rushed to the edge and peered over. The sound of rushing water reached his ears but none of the screaming.

"Come on, we have to catch up to them!" Weed took off running down the path and the rest of the pack followed him. Reaching the bottom of the waterfall they saw trickles of blood running with the water.

"Wh—what is that?!" Looking at where the source of the massive blood flow, they saw the gaping mouth of P4, the sharp end of the log protruded through his chest. The eyes were dead as the water flowed over his dead corpse.

"My word….." Smith gasped, never in his life had he seen such a brutal kill.

"Where's Alayus? Is she..." GB asked, looking around for the pup.

"No, she's this way!" Weed let his nose lead the way, Alayus's scent lingered faintly but was easy to track. The scent led the dogs to an open area where the water collected.

"There!" Weed pointed at the bobbing head of a dog treading water.

"Hang on kid, we're coming." Tokimune and Tony jumped in and swam over. Barely conscious, Alayus let them carry her back to shore where she was welcomed with happy cheering.

"You did it kid! You killed the monster!"

"That was so cool and bad ass!"

"That was reckless of you, don't do that again!" Smith scolded her but his eyes were shining with pride.

"HEEY!" A shout reached their ears and they saw Ken and Kagetora running towards them with their small army. "We saw the massive corpse of the beast and then the trail led us to you. Are you okay?"

"We're fine. Now that the monster has been taken care of, Ohu can once more be the paradise it was meant to be."

"It must be that kid again." Ken strutted over to Alayus and nudged her shoulder. "Good job kid."

"Thanks." Alayus wagged her tail a bit, embarrassed by the praise. The moment was cut short when the sound of a helicopter hovered over them.

"There they are sir." The pilot spoke to his passenger as they looked at the large group of dogs.

"Yes..." the man looked out the window and looked at them.

"Don't come down here!" Jerome suddenly barked, looking at the aircraft. "This is a dog's paradise, no humans allowed!"

"Jerome." All the dogs looked at him, baffled at his sudden barking but Jerome ignored them.

"If you dare step foot down here, I won't show you any mercy. I will kill you with my own fangs!" Jerome stared intently at the man, his gaze unwavering.

"Sir, it seems like that dog is talking to you. Shall we descend and get him?"

"...no." The man shook his head, giving Jerome one last look. "Let's go back, we don't belong here." Without a word, the helicopter turned around and left. The dogs watched it go with interest but were glad that there won't be any humans to disrupt them for the time being.

* * *

"What's the plan now?" Ken asked the group after a while.

"The same as always." Smith spoke, "It is to protect Ohu from threats like what we witness today. This paradise is ours and we will not tolerate anymore dangerous actions. It is our duty as soldiers to fight for the peace that was established by our leaders."

"With that said," Tokimune stood up followed by Tony and Akame's substitute. "We will part ways here. John, Akame and I will stay here to make sure anything else doesn't show up. Let's go." The three leaders took off and disappeared back into the heart of Ohu, leaving the others to do whatever they needed to do.

"I want to look for my father." Weed stated simply.

"That's right, our whole journey was for Weed here to find his dad." GB agreed, being the godfather he is.

"I wanna join you too. My dad should be out there somewhere and I'm gonna find him." Alayus smiled at the thought.

"I'm coming too." Jerome padded up. "My original mission was to kill P4 and then leave but now that I have a purpose, I'll accompany you till your journey ends."

"We will too." Ken and Kagatora added. " As Ohu soldiers, we will dedicate our lives for the peace of this paradise." The dogs behind them roared their approval.

"Alright everyone! We're off!" Weed took off like a silver arrow and the rest of the dogs followed him out of Ohu to their next destination.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8: Hougen of the Southern Alps

**A/N**: Chapter 8 of _Ginga Densetsu Alayus_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. GDW belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hougen of the Southern Alps**

_Southern Alps…..._

The winter snow fell to the ground in little flurries, covering the bare earth like a blanket. The smoke from nearby towns rose through the chimney as a sign of warm and love. Far up in the mountains stood an abandoned log cabin, left alone by the previous owner. Its' wooden structure torn by the winds and snow of the past but it still stands and provides shelter to those who gives it a chance. From within the sound of snoring could be heard.

"Lord Hougen!" A dog barked, dashing up the steps and scratched the door. "Lord Hougen!"

"What do you want welp?" A threatening growl emerged and the dog lowered his body in a submissive manner.

"My apologizes sir but I have come with urgent news."

"Urgent news? What's so urgent that you had the balls to leave your post unattended? Come in here and tell me." The dog hesitated a bit and then eased his way inside, the door shuts behind him. A few minutes later the door opened and the dog excused himself, returning back to his post. Inside the building, some rustling noises could be heard before Hougen himself appeared. The Great Dane sniffed the cold air with displeasure, drawing his lips back.

"It's cold...too cold for the likes of me." He turned his attention to the town where the humans lived. "Humans are despicable. This world has no room for them."

"Lord Hougen...sir." His right-hand man padded up and bowed. "Is something the matter? You look irritated."

"I'm not irritated you nitwit." Hougen looked at the dog. "I'm in my thinking moment..." A pause...then, "Gather the troops. I have to tell them something."

"Yes sir." The dog bowed and left to round up the rest of the group. Hougen's soldiers gathered around their leader, ears perked to full attention. Before Hougen could start, the sound of paws could be heard and the dogs made way for three blurry shapes.

"Lord Hougen." A voice spoke and Hougen's ears perked up when he looked at his addresser.

"Ah! You must be the Borzoi brothers, Missile, Jet and Rocket."

"What?! The Borzoi brothers?! You're saying those dogs are the fastest dogs in this country?!" Some of the famous rumors starting to speculate around the army.

"I'm quite surprised that you three came ahead of schedule. I'm sure you know the task on hand? There is no option for failure."

"Yes sir. We'll get the job done. Come brothers." The one named Rocket replied and took off running. Jet and Missile followed their brother and the three of them disappeared just like that.

"Sorry for that important visit my friend but I have important news for you." Hougen begins, "It's time for a new era to begin. My spy informed me that the leader of Ohu has been spotted roaming around the vicinity with his subordinates, meeting those fools back in the day. We have heard the story of the great leader vanquishing the great bear Akakabuto . It's time for those northern fools to pay their dues and it is time for me to step up as ruler of Ohu. Troops, move out!" The dogs howled with pure joy as they followed their leader, chanting and shouting at the top of their lungs. Hougen grinned as he led his mindless minions towards his glory, leaving behind the run-down structure.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Northern area..._

"Everyone! Time to take a rest!" Weed looked back at his pack. They have roamed over mountains and rivers for a while, meeting different dogs and recruiting those willing to join them. Right now their numbers averaged around 250 dogs.

The dogs panted heavily as they rested, taking turns for water, use the bathroom or just hunt for food.

"Weed, how much longer till we get to where we're going?" GB asked.

"I don't know GB but I have a feeling that it won't be long." The young Akita looked at the mountain ranges that loomed in the distance. "Do we have to cross that?"

"I guess so." Jerome padded up. "If we want to increase our numbers, we need to overcome every obstacles, no matter how tough."

" I agree." Weed nodded, "It is our duty to protect the paradise and ward off anything harmful."

"HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Shouts erupted and Weed made his way to the commotion. Two of the dogs started fighting, ears laid back and lips curled up in snarls.

"What's going on?" Weed asked.

"That bastard thought he was superior to others that he came over and stole my food!" One of the dogs replied.

"That's bullshit!" The other dog countered. "I saw that scrap first but you came over to my area without asking and took it!"

"Shut up you!" Both dogs stared each other down with so much hostility that the other dogs started to back up.

"That's enough." The dogs parted to let Alayus through. She's been out on watch duty but came running when GB called her about this scuffle. "Indeed food is getting a little scarce to feed this many soldiers but we have to do what we can. I won't tolerate any fighting with in this pack, it will lead to us fending for ourselves and then it will be misery for the rest of the journey. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." The two dogs apologized to her and to each other before splitting the scrap equally.

"Once we reach a more abundant place, everyone can have a full meal." Alayus nodded curtly and returned to watch duty. The rest of the dogs decided to pair up and share a meal so that everyone had energy.

"I still can't understand why Alayus gave the leadership role to you Weed." Jerome spoke with amusement.

"She didn't want it." was Weed's reply, "I offered but she declined it."

"She has a good sense of leadership...but Weed you also have a good sense of being a leader. I'm surprised that these dogs follow your command with such obedience."

"They came on their own accord. I will lead them if they wish to be led but it's not my place to command them if they value their life and refuse to obey me. They already made their decision to follow and it is now my responsibility to care for them and to make sure they come out of this alive."

"Spoken like a true leader Weed, that's good."

"I'm just doing what I can Jerome. These dogs are my comrades." With that Weed padded over to where GB was and the two of them started a conversation out of earshot.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

The swirling snowstorm baffled the leader as he trudged forward. John and Akame followed him without complaint, to them the frost wasn't much of a hassle. The three of them made their rounds, meeting the retired dogs of war and made quick stops to those who didn't make it.

"Um...excuse me!" A tiny voice called out to them and they turned to see a female dog standing outside of her home.

"What's the matter?" John replied gruffly.

"Could you be the leader of Ohu?"

"I am." Gin answered her. "and you are miss?"

"My name is Reika and my father fought as an Ohu soldier." She led them to where her father's grave was. "If my father was still alive, he would have been very happy to see you."

"He was a great soldier." Gin commented.

"This storm is getting bad, please follow me. There's shelter not too far from here, you can rest there." The three followed the Akita to some buildings that were abandoned by the humans, it was probably a research facility.

"I'll go get you all something to eat, I'll be right back." Reika padded back out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N**: I am gonna stop here, hoped you enjoyed it! Btw Nero wasn't introduced in this chapter and I know that he was killed before Hougen goes to find Gin BUT Nero will stay alive until later on. Hook and Sasuke weren't introduced either but they will be later.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation!

**A/N**: Chapter 9 of _Ginga Densetsu Alayus_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. GDW belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confrontation!**

_I think this should be enough for the three of them. _Reika smiled as she grabbed a bag of chow from the storage. Closing the door with her hind leg, she picked up the bag and trotted back to where the leaders were resting, only to run into another dog.

"Hello Miss." The dog acknowledged her. "My name is Rocket and I'm a subordinate to Lord Hougen of the Southern Alps. I'm looking for the three leaders of Ohu, have you seen them?"

Placing the bag on the ground so that she may speak, Reika answered. "No I have not."

"Oh?" Rocket inquired. "Then please excuse me." He bid farewell to her and took off.

_I have to hurry. _Reika quickly picked up the bag and rushed back to the others, oblivious to the watchful eyes of the spies.

"Hey, report back to Lord Hougen. I'll follow her." One of them whispered and silently followed his prey to the bigger prizes.

* * *

_Rundown shelter..._

"Hougen of the Southern Alps?" Gin asked once Reika told them.

"Yes."

"You know this guy Akame?" John asked his friend who looked concern.

"He is a troublesome youngster. A tragic incident in his past life has heavily influenced his hatred for humans." Akame explained. "When he was young, he was placed in some confinement along with other dogs and his brother Genba. Notorious for their bad influence and using different methods of torture to get what they want, the brothers took full control over the situation, feasting upon the dead bodies of their comrades who died one by one. In spring, the owner came back and met the same fate as the dogs, killed by the two brothers."

"That's terrible. This guy seems to be a great threat to Ohu." John licked his chops. "I hope I get to kill him with my own fangs."

"Easy John, we fight for justice not barbarism. Our pride and preoccupation of cleansing Ohu of threats are simple and pure, no enemy will ever taint that." Gin looked at Reika. "Miss Reika, you may leave. Please be carefully on your way out."

"Yes Leader." Bowing her head, she retreated out and disappeared. Eaten their fill, the three leaders rested as the storm outside whipped harder. It wasn't long before Akame's ears stood up.

"What is it Akame?"

"Shush." The dog replied as he walked to the window. Outside, slight movements of the enemy surrounded the building. "It seems that they are here." He jumped down to join the other two.

"Sure looks like it, I'm excited." John grinned. The three leaders padded out to greet their guest. The Great Dane was the first to make a move as he addressed the three.

"There's only three of you? Pretty pathetic!"

"We are just passing through. What business do you have with us?" John stated, already ticked off with this dog.

"Are you Gin?" The Great Dane asked.

"Kid, before you start asking for names, state yours first." John snapped, completely angered at the dog's inconsiderate manners.

"I am Gin." Gin walked forward calmly.

"Why did you go and tell him that?!" John asked, appalled.

"You can't judge others by rumors, John."

"So you are Gin." The Dane continued, "I have heard that you defeated the Giant Bear, Akakabuto."

"That was a long time ago. I wasn't the only one who fought."

"It doesn't matter when you did it, or whom you did it fight a bear is very brave."

"I am Akame." The white subordinate decided to speak. "That is John. We want to meet your leader, Hougen."

"Why? You want to make introductions? Then I have an idea." Squatting down in the snow, he unleashed his own fecal matter, letting the pile of steaming waste to cover the ground. His army held in their breath as they watched their leader.

"You can defeat a giant bear. That's very brave. Let me see how brave you really are. Eat my shit! And I will let you go. This is nothing compared to killing a bear, right?"

"Our leader has kindness and justice, but you..." John trembled with rage, "Hougen must be quite a pathetic lowlife if he has a follower like you!"

"I am Hougen!" Hougen laughed. "If you want to leave here alive, eat my shit!"

"That's enough! Since you were the one to excrete it...I will shove it back into your mouth!" John bunched his muscles, ready to leap but Gin held him back. "Let me go Gin."

"Calm down, he is just taunting us." Gin calmly watching Hougen with concern.

"What's wrong? Too afraid?" Hougen gleefully grinned.

"Do you really want to fight, Hougen?" Akame asked.

"I didn't want to speak with you in the first place!" Hougen replied rudely. "Ohu will be mine after this!"

"Our comrades in Ohu are faithful to what we stand for! They will never be loyal to the likes of you!" Hougen wasn't affected by that wordlash as he replied.

"Really? Heh, this will be fun! Youngsters these days don't care about formalities and justice. The legend of Ohu is old now! When you die, no one will be loyal to you!" Suddenly his army rushed down, bolstered by the signal to attack. From all sides, the dogs neared the building like an avalanche. Gin, John and Akame watched the dogs closed between them and then the leaders attacked without mercy, attacking their attackers.

* * *

_Northern Alps..._

"What's wrong Alayus?" Weed asked his friend, noticing her faraway gaze. The army was halfway across the mountains in their quest for more followers.

"It's nothing..." She shook her head and smiled. "Really it's nothing."

"Ah okay then. Let's continue then." While Weed continued to lead the group, Jerome gave the pup an odd look as she continued her faraway gaze, running absentmindly within the pack.

_I can't shake off this uneasy feeling. It's like Ohu is about to get crushed by an unknown force and the paradise that was created for the soldiers will be lost forever. _

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you liked it.


End file.
